Vehicles include sensors to support various operations. Often, sensors must be aligned in a specific orientation for accuracy and/or proper operation. For example, vehicle sensors typically depend on a predetermined location and/or orientation, e.g., one or more angles with respect to horizontal and/or vertical axes, a position one the vehicle and/or with respect to vehicle parts, e.g., a distance from a bumper, pillar, roofline, beltline, etc. Due to variability of sensor assembly and/or component tolerance, the location of sensors may vary in conventional manufacturing and assembly processes. For example, a sensor may require a specific location with respect to 3-dimensional axial coordinates, e.g., X, Y, and Z axes, and an orientation at three angles with respect to the axes, e.g., θ, ϕ, ψ, i.e., there are 6 degrees of freedom. A vehicle includes several components, each with its own tolerance for location error. These tolerances add up as more components are included in the vehicle. Therefore, sensors may have significant variation of their location upon installation. As such, alignment of the sensors is typically difficult. Sensors that are installed and calibrated individually require additional time for installation, calibration, assurance of correct orientation, etc., during manufacture.